lo que se hace por amor
by michelle-guzman
Summary: secuestran a las chicas de inazuma japan junta con otras de diferentes equipos para crear el equipo  mas fuerte del universo ,VARIAS PAREJAS HETERO ,MAL SUMMRAY
1. aparicion , secuestro

_este es mi primer fic con este tipo de formato , Demerzel te dije que aria un fic sin formato escrip o como se llame , espero que este sea de tu agrado_ , _¡varias parejas!_ _KAZEMARU X REIKA , ENDO X AKI , GOENJI X NATSUMI , ICHINOSE X RIKA , HIROTO X ULVIDA , SUZUNO X RAIN , NAGUMO X AN HASIUKE ( la chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos azules , aunque no sale en el anime pero si en el juego) ,MIDORIKAWA X KEEVE , FIDIO X RUSHE , SEIN X GUEL , DESTA X ARACHNNES ( la chica demonio de pelo verde ) esas son todas las parejas. Inauzma eleven no me pertenecen les pertecen a sus dueños de LEVEL-5  
><em>

* * *

><p>Era un dia tranquilo , todos los integrantes de Raimon estaban entrenando<p>

- bueno chicos es hora de que descansen un poco.- dijo Haruna

Y después del descanso todos volvieron a su entrenamiento, cuando de repente el cielo se torno oscuro.

- he no importa sigamos.- dijo el capitan ignorando el clima

-¡ENDO-SAN ENCIMA DE TI!,-dijo Tachimukai

Todos miraron a la portería del lado donde de encontraba Endou , encima estaba una chica de cabello blanco trenzado , muy largo y ojos rojos sin brillo, la piel era muy pálida , tenia un parche en el ojo derecho y traía unas ropas extrañas y estaba descalza , todos se alertaron.

-¿Quién es ella?nunca la abia visto.- dijo Tsunami

-seguro pertenece a algún equipo .- dijo Kidou

la chica salto hasta el centro, todos la miraban boquiabiertos ya que la chica no tenia un pie sobre tierra, estaba flotando.

-v-vuela.- dijo Kogure con la boca abierta de la impresión.

¡¿Quién eres tu ?-dijo Goenji

La chica tenia la mirada fija en Endo .

- soy Ninfa…. Endo mamoru…nosotras te retamos a un duelo…-

-¡DUELO! -un poco sorprendidos

-si…como el llamado Futbol soccer es muy popular aquí…te retamos a un partido de Futbol soccer….-dijo la chica

-¿y que pasa si nos negamos?...- dijo Kido un poco desafiante

-no pueden…si lo hacen…por orden de nuestro jefe , destruiremos vuestra ciudad…-dijo la chica sin mostrar expresión en su rostro

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO! –dijeron todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo la chica

-no puedes venir aquí a darnos ordenes, amenazarnos con destruir la ciudad- Dijo Goenji.

-yo no doy ordenes…..yo las sigo…es mi deber.- dijo la chica

-vamos chicos no tengan miedo..¡aceptamos el reto!- dijo Endo

-...sabia decisión…-dijo Ninfa.

-y ¿Dónde será ese reto?.-dijo Endo

-…ya lo verán pronto…- la chica levito mas alto . un torbellino la envolvió y desapareció.

-¿que rayos fue eso?.-dijo Kazemaru un poco sorpendido por lo de hace un momento.

-no lo se…¡pero tenemos un nuevo rival!-dijo Endo con entusiasmo.

-pero parece que son peligrosos , hay que tener precaución.- dijo el precavido Kido.

En la noche , Rika Toko aki ,Fuyupe , Natsumi y estaban reunidas charlando cuando derrepente una luz aparece ante ellas.

-¿ que es eso ?- dijo un poco asustada Fuyupe

De la luz sale la misma chica que apareció encima de la portería.

-he venido a por ustedes, sois la únicas que faltan- dijo Ninfa

- …a-aque te refieres-dijeron todas . derrepente Ninfa invoco una luz , la cual hizo que todas a excepción de Fuyupe caminaran sin voluntad propia hacia la luz.

-¡que están haciendo chicas no vayan!.-Grito Fuyupe preocupada.

-ellas fueron elejidas….tu no eres necesaria-.

Dijo desapareciendo con las chicas. Despues de eso , todos oyeron un grito.

-¿¡que rayos fue eso!- dijo Kido

-¿esa no es la voz de Fuyupe-san?. Dijo Toramaru

-vamos a ver .– dijo preocupado Endo , todos se dirijieron en donde se oyo el grito y vieorn a Fuyupe llorando

-¿Qué sucedió Fuyupe, por que lloras , además donde están las chicas? . – dijo endo preocupado .

-….s-se las llevaron.- dijo Fuyupe tratando de tranquilizarse,-¿Qué has dicho?.-dijo Harun ya que ella se encontraba con los demas

-…¡SE LAS LLEVARON ¡.- grito Fuyupe – la chica de esta mañana , la que apareció de la nada encima de la portería , apareció de nuevo y se las llevo a todas , dijo que ellas fueron elegidas y no me llevo a mi por que no era necesaria.- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-n-no puede ser , ¿ por que ha hecho eso?.- dijo Endo impresionado

-no lo se pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento.- dijo Kido muy serio

* * *

><p><em>este fue el primer capitulo, no olviden poner Reviews , ya-ne ^^<em>.


	2. el equipo mas fuerte del mundo

_aqui les dejo el segundo capi_ ^^

* * *

><p>Todos estaban preocupados por la desaparición de las aparece frente a ellos<p>

-¡tu ¿ donde te has llevado a las chicas?.- dijo muy enfadado Endo

-¿lo quereis saber?.-dijo Ninfa

-¡ es obvio que si!. – gritaron todos.

- esta bien , ya lo verán , Endo Mamoru , recuerdas el duelo que prometiste.-

-si …¡¿pero eso que tiene que ver!.- dijo Endo

-ya lo verán , ¡LES MOSTRARE EL EQUIPO MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO!.- dijo ella abriendo un portal dimensional , todos se quedan boquiabiertos al ver quienes eran los que integraban el quipo mas fuerte .

-..n-no puede ser cierto…-dijo Endo impresionado

eran las chicas , junto con otras de diferentes equipos quienes lo integraban eran , Aki , Reika , Rika , Natsumi, Ulvida , Toko , Rain , Keeve , An Hasuike , Arachnes perteneciente a los demonios z , guel perteneciente a los ángeles e inclusive la pequeña Rushe , todas estaban vestidas con una especie de traje brillante que solo cubre ciertas partes del cuerpo , era revelador.

-¡Toko ,…no es posible por que ellas son las integrantes de ese equipo!- dijo Tsunami

Reika..¿por que?-dijo Kazemaru

-Natsumi.- dijo Goenji

-ellas fueron elegidas..por el amo….miren- Ninfa se acerco a Aki , en el pecho de Aki comenzó a brillar y mostro una extraña marca.

-¿que es eso? .-Dijo Kidou

-esta marca es la seña de que son residentes del poder mas grande el mundo , el Azure .-

-¿Azure? , ¿acaso es otra piedra alius?.-

-por favor , no comparen al inmenso poder que tiene el azure con esa débil piedra proveniente del espacio.- dijo Ninfa , Endo corrió hacia Aki.

-.¡AKI,AKI reacciona no te dejes engañar!.- la chica no respondía una sola palabra , pero agacho la cabeza

-no te ara caso- dijo Ninfa

-¿Qué?.-

- no te ara caso por que están condenadas a permanecer como residentes del azure por el resto de sus vidas.-

-¡ no te lo permitiré!.- todos se voltearon a ver de quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¡Sein!.- dijo Endo

-¡tu!.- dijo mirano a Ninfa - ¿ ¡como te atreves a llevarte a Guel ¡?.

-Sein.-susurro guel.

-¡sera mejor que devuelvas a Arachnes , o comeré tu alma!-dijo aparecido Desta desde el otro lado

-desta.-tambien susurro Arachnes

- Pero si ella es un angel , y la otra es un demonio , ¿ como es posible que ese tal azure sea capaz de controlarlas.-

-el poder del azure es tan grande que puede controlar cualquier cosa , incluyendo angeles y demonios.-dijo Ninfa

-entonces será mejor que las liberes- dijo otra voz

-¡Ichinose!- dijo Endo. No solo ellos estaba hay , también había asistido , Ichinose , Suzuno , Nagumo y Fidio.

-¡deja a Rushe!.- grito fidio mas molesto que nunca

-aunque quisiera yo no podría liberarlas ,solo el amo puede hacerlo.-dijo Ninfa

-¿Amo?.-dijo Goenji

-pero basta de charlas , es hora de que prueben un poco del el poder del azure, chicas en posición.-ordeno Ninfa, y todas las chicas se pusieron el posición para jugar un partido de futbol soccer , esta ves los nuevos que llegaron se integraron al equipo. Y comenzó el partido

Fidio dio la patada de inicio , cuando hina siguiendo , Rushe se interpone en su camino ,,, el el rostro de ella se reflejaba tristesa.

-Rushe.- dijo Fidio , la chica la quito el balón.

-Reika.- dijo la pequeña se lo paso.

- lo lamento pero te detendré.- dijo Kazemaru.

-..lo siento Kaze-kun….-dijo Reika con tristeza , la chica hizo un movimiento que saco a Kazemaru del camino , lastimándolo

-An- y se lo paso a An Hasuike .Nagumoo quería lacanzarla pero ella era muy rápida al igual que todas

-Rain.-dijo y se lo paso a Rain.

-detente rain .- dijo Suzuno , ya que este no quería lastimarla.

-..l-l siento..Suzuno-sama…-la chica hizo un potente tiro que consistía en que alrededor del balón aparecían cientos de espadas critalinas, que lastimo Suzuno y a todos en el paso ,

-¡Mano demoniaca! .-Endo tarto de detenerlo pero apenas hizo la técnica , esta se desvaneció a causa del poder de ese tiro , y metió un gol.

Toko se hacerco a querer dar un tiro.

-¡TOKO!.- grito Tsunami

-¡paren chicas!.-ordeno Ninfa y todas se detuvieron y fueron a donde estaba Ninfa.

-el resultado es ovio…¡inazuma Japan , esto es solo una prueba de lo que podría pasarles ¡…-dijo Ninfa

-aun p-podemos seguir.-dijo Endo cansado.

-si quieren enfrentarse de nuevo a nosotras entonces usen esto.- la chica les lanzo un carta , Endo la cojio.

-eso que tienes es para abrirá un portal a la gran puerta del azure , es donde estaremos esperándolos , sayonara.- dijo Ninfa ya luz las envolvió a todas y desaparecieron

-¡ESPEREN!.- dijeron Desta y Sein al mismo tiempo.

-Keeve.-susurro Midorikawa.

-. Endo , quiero unirme a tu equipo , solo para recuperar a Guel.-dijo Sein totalmente serio- si yo también , debo recuperar a Arachnes , pero solo estaremos en tregua temporal .- .dijo Desta.

-yo también . -dijeron Suzuno y Nagumo al mismo tiempo.

-y yo . ¡quieor traer de vuelta a Rushe.- dijo serio Fidio

-claro que si.-dijo Endo emocionado.

Despues de eso ellos se unieron al equipo , e incluso usaron el uniforme de Raimon.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOSIDO.

Un sujeto de traje negro , ojos como serpiente y cabello verde con un sombrero negro.

-vaya , vaya . todo esta saliendo como lo planee , jajajajjaja , todos se arrodillaran ante mi poder –rio maliciosamente

* * *

><p><em>ojala les aya gustado no olviden poner reviews ^^ , continuare lo mas pronto que s eme sea posible , ya-ne<em>


	3. advertencia

Todos estuvieron practicando duramente , puesto que para recuperar a las chicas seria lo mas difícil. era de noche y Kazemaru había salido a caminar puesto que no podía dormir.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?..a este paso no podremos rescatarlas..-dijo Kazemaru sintiendose incompetente

El se puso alerta cuando sintió alguien detrás de el.

-¿¡quien es!-pregunto el chico

Se sorprendió al ver que era Reika.

-R-Reika-san…-dijo un poco soprendido

- por favor no vengan…- dijo Reika

-¿Qué has dicho?.- dijo Kazemaru

-lo que oiste…te lo suplico no vengan a enfrentarnos..- dijo Reika con un tristeza en su rostro

-¡ claro que vamos a ir!- dijo Kazemaru

-¿ que no lo entienden ?...¿sabes lo que pasara si van allí?.- dijo Reika

Kazemaru se puso serio y se acerco a ella.

-no nos vamos a echar atrás…¡Reika , yo voy a traerte de regreso así sea a la fuerza! - dijo el mas serio

Reika se volteo dándole la espalda.

- no sabes nada….no sabes nada… no sabes de lo que es capaz ese hombre...- dijo Reika derramando unas lagrimas.

- Reika-san… no me importa eso…nosotros lo daremos todo para traerlas devuelta- dijo Kazemaru.

Reika se acerco lo abraza y deposita sus labios en los de el, Kazemaru se sonrojo como nunca, pero inconscientemente fue correspondiendo, incluso rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos, despues ella se separa.

-Reika-san- dijo el muy sonrojado ante el acto reciente

- cuidate…por que puede que no nos volvamos a ver…adiós…- dijo Reika ,Un portal se habre y Reika se va en el.

-¡ espera!. dijo Kazemaru intentando detenerla pero Reika desaparece.

-¿q-que fue eso?...además…¿a que se refería con eso?...- dijo un poco sonfundido derrepenet aparece Endo

-¡he Kazemaru!-dijo Endo

- ¡tenemos que hablar!.- dijo el peliazul mas serio - ¿ he de que cosa?.- pergunto Endo un poco confundido

-¡Reika-san estuvo aquí!- dijo Kazemaru

-¿¡que has dicho!.-pregunto Kido

- ¿ estabas despierto?-pregunto Kazemaru

- todos lo estamos.- dij Fidio

-no podemos dormir.- Hablo Ichinose

Dijeron y todos se reunieron.

-Reika-san también forma parte de ese equipo ¿verdad?.- pregunto Haruna preocupada

.-si.- contesto Kazemaru

-¿ por que estaba aquí Kazemaru?- dijo endo poniendose mas serio

- no lo se…ella me dijo que nos retiráramos del partido…dijo que no sabíamos de lo que es capaz ese hombre…-

- eso indica que ese tipo es mas que peligroso….-dijo Nagumo

- hay que ser cuidadosos entonces….-dijo serio Midorikawa

- si ¿ paso algo mas?.- pregunto Endo

Kazemaru se sonrojo mucho y volteo la cara , puesto que no les iba a decir lo del beso .

- no…no paso nada..- dijo Muy sonrojado Kazemaru , tratando se disimular seriedad.

- ya veo, vino a advertirnos sobre el peligro que correríamos si vamos a ese lugar.- contesto Goenji

-exactamente.-

- entonces tenemos que prepararnos.- dijo Endo

-¡si!- dijeron todos al unisolo

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOSIDO

- ¡Reika ¿ por que hiciste eso? Sabes que esta prohibido mantener contacto con ellos!.- dijo Ulvida

- lo se pero..pero…no puede permitir que les pase algo.- dijo Reika un poco triste

-¡ todas sabemos que antes del partido , ya no seremos nosotras mismas!…aunque no queramos…nosotras los acabaremos…- dijo Toko

- ¡por eso le advertí que seria peligroso!.- dijo Reika

-¡yo no quiero hacer eso!- dijo An Hasuike cayendo de rodillas y derramando unas lagrimas.

- nadie quiere hacer esto…pero ya no podemos hacer nada….- dijo Rushe

- estamos condenadas…- dijo Keeve

- para siempre…- dijo Guel

- a servir a ese maldito..-dijo muy enojada Arachnes

-…y a ser residentes del azure…-

- no hoy nada que hacer…¡cariñin por favor no vengas!- dijo Rika muy triste y temiendo por Ichinose

-..Endo...ayudanos...-dijo Aki al final derramando unas lagrimas

* * *

><p><em>ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO<em> , _tratare lo mas posible de no demorar_ _^^ , ya-ne_


	4. Ragna the bloodedge

_disculpen la demora peor tube muchos inconvenientes!_

* * *

><p>Todos estaban entrenando duramente para el duelo final que iban a tener contra las chicas<p>

- esto no será suficiente como para enfrentarnos a ellas…- dijo Frustrado Endo al ver que no progresaban

- es cierto … con nuestro entrenamiento no es suficiente…- dijo Kidou analizando la situación

-¡pero nos hemos esforzado mucho.- dijo Kazemaru un poco molesto

-pero aun asi no estamos al nivel de ellas.- dijo serio Goenji

-…parece que necesitan ayuda urgente.- dijo una voz grave.

-¡¿quien es?-dijo Endo

El dueño se esa voz era un hombre alto , de cabello rebelde blanco en punta , un ojo rojo y otro azul , traia un traje pesado rojo y una especia de espada grande en su espalda , y traía guantes negros.

.-¿Quién es usted?.- pregunto serio Kidou.

-… que molestia presentarme…yo soy Ragna the bloodedge…-dijo el

-..que nombre tan raro …-dijo como si nada Kogure

-..¡¿que dijiste mocoso?.-dijo el Ragna con una mirada asesina que asusto a todos , cosa que Kogure se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de Haruna.

-..¡ten mas respeto Kogure!.- dijo Haruna dándole un golpe en la cabeza del diablillo ( me refiero a Kogure)

-…lamento lo sucedido …¿ pero que hace usted aquí..necesita algo?.-dijoKidou

-si si…se vuestras amigitas están en manos del infeliz de Hazama…por eso…- dijo Ragna.

-¡¿espera conoce usted a ese tipo?.- dijo Endo sorprendido.

….es mi enemigo mortal….- dijo Ragna

-..¡entonces usted sabe como vencerlo ¿verdad? , Entonces ayúdenos!...-dijo Kazemaru.

-. No es tan fácil como piensas niña..-dijo Ragna

-¡¿que le pasa? soy un hombre! . – dijo muy enojado Kazemaru

- ¿eh? ¿ Enserio?...entonces lo siento….bueno hiendo al caso … ustedes necesitaran mucho mas que entrenamiento para poder vencer a sus nuevos oponentes...Ósea sus amadas…- dijo como si nada . Ocasionando leve sonrojos entre los chicos ( bueno los enamorados).

-y que ¿necesitamos?.-

- verán ellas están usando el Azure...yo también lo poseo pero solo es una imitación….pero aun asi será lo suficiente como para traerlas a la realidad…antes de que ocurra lo peor..- dijo serio Ragna.

.-¿ suceda lo peor ? ¿a que se refiere con eso?.- Dijo Sein.

-no es momento de platicar , ¡ yo sere su entrenador por ahora!.-

-¿ QUE? ¿¡ENTRENADOR!.-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres?...bueno..entonces me voy no voy a perder mi tiempo con ustedes mocosos.- dijo el retirándose cuando todos lo detienen.

.-¡ESPERE QUEREMOS QUE SEA NUESTRO ENTRENADOR!.-dijeron todos al uníoslo.

-..je lo sabia…- dijo Ragna orgulloso.

-.. ¿ y cuando comenzara a entrenarnos..-dijo Endo.

-….ahora mismo…pero primero quiero que usen esto…- dijo sacando muchos collares con la piedra Azure.

-¿q-que es eso?..- dijo Endo.

-se parece a la piedra Alius..- dijo Kazemaru serio.

-es el Azure.- dijo Ragna.

-¡AZURE!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¡espere , ¿esa cosa no es la que tiene controlada a las chicas?-dijo Endo

-si pero estas son solo imitaciones, pero gracias a eso no tendrá efectos secundarios en ustedes… en cambio sus chicas en el momento de haber tocado el azure y haberse convertido en residentes del azure...dejaron de ser humanas….y si en verdad queréis salvar a sus amadas entonces tiene que usarlo…- dijo Ragna

-..Entiendo…¡entonces voy a usarlo!.- dijo Endo decidió y todo se pusieron de acuerdo

- escuchen no todo podéis usarlo.- dijo Ragna.

-eh ¿por que?.- dijo Kidou

-déjenme demostrarles el ¿por que?.- dijo Ragna y lanzo los collares al cielo , los collares fueron hasta los chicos , solo ellos : Endo , Kazemaru , Ichinose , Hiroto , Suzuno, Goenji ,Tsunami,Midorikawa,Fidio ,Nagumo , Desta y Sein.

-l os que fueron elegidos por los azures son los únicos que jugaran en el partido.- dijo Ragna

-¡¿Qué y que hay de nosotros?- dijo Molesto Fudou.

-es cierto nosotros también debemos participar- dijo Kidou molesto.

- escuchen , y les dire una sola vez , los que fuero escogidos por los azures son los únicos que jugaran , ya que aparte de querer salvar a sus chicas , tienen sentimientos ocultos por ellas , cosa que a atraído al poder del azure… estáis enamorados ¿ verdad muchachos?..-dijo Ragna.

Todos los que cogieron los collares se pusieron muy sonrojados.

-..p-pero..que tonterías dices ..u-un demonio no puede enamorarse...-dijo Desta ocultando su sonrojo.

- pues parece que los demonios si se llegan a enamorar…te delata el Azure…-dijo el nuevo entrenador con cara de picardía .

-..tsk..maldito…-susurro aun sonrojado Desta.

-te eh oído demonio enamorado- dijo Ragna haciendo sonrojar mas a Desta pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo enojar , al demonio lo le quedo otra que contener su enojo.

-"algún dia me las pagaras…." – pensó Desta enojado.

-¡entonces a entrenar!- ordeno Ragna

-¡SII!- y todos se pusieron a entrenar.

Por otro lado

- tsk..ese maldito de Ragna…siempre arruina mis planes…pero esta vez no se la dejare fácil…estas chicas..son las que me aran el rey del mundo…Ragna…esta vez hacer que te arrodilles ante mi ¡ JAJAJAJAJA! – rio Hazama maniáticamente

* * *

><p><em>espero que les aya gustado el capi ^^<em>


	5. partido peligroso

Después de tres dias de arduo entrenamiento, los chicos ya se sentían preparados para enfrentarse a las chicas.

-escuchen muchachos ...usen..la técnica especial que les enseñe….de seguro les ayudara en el momento critico ¿de acuerdo?.-dijo Ragna

-de acuerdo- dijeron todos

-bien es hora- dijo Endo , este saco el papel que le había dado Ninfa cuando lo uso un potal se abrió. Todos entraron a ese portal que los traslado a un especia de campo y a un lado había una espada gigante trasparente en un enorme caldero de fuego.

-..q-que es este lugar...- dijo sorprendido Goenji.

-es la puerta sagrada…-dijo Ragna.

-al fin llegaron..- dijo Hazama desde lo alto de la espada.

-..¡HAZAMA!..-dijo Ragna sacando su espada.

-..calma , clama…es hora que las niñas jueguen.- y todas las chicas salieron.

-¡chicas!-dijeron todos

esta vez parecían diferentes, sus ojos estaban sin brillo , no había expresión en sus rostros, eran como maniquíes .

-…¡que empiece la diversión!..jajajajaj.-dijo Hazama y todas se pusieron en sus puestos.

-¡chicos!- dijo Ragna

-¿si?.- dijeron todos

-…mas les vale no perder…- dijo Ragna

-¡si!.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. y comenzó el partido.

Esta vez los chicos estaban igualando a las chicas.

Rushe corría con el balón.

-lo lamento Rushe , pero te traeré de vuelta.- dijo Fidio y le quito el balón.

-Goenji-san.-Dijo Fidio y se lo paso, Natsumi se interpuso entre el y el balón

-Natsumi…-Dijo Goenji pero esta se lo quito se forma salvaje, haciéndolo lastimar.

-Keeve ,Reina- dijo y se los paso . ella patearon el balón en el aire

-¡espada de calamidad!.- dijeron y al patear el balón aparecieron espadas gruesas lastimando a los chicos

-Mano demoniaca.- Dijo Endo haciendo su técnica , pero el tiro era demasiado fuerte metió el primer gol

-jajajaja vaya,vaya, Ragna, parece que mis niñas son mas fuertes que tus niños jajajaj.- de burlaba Hazama

-tsk…oigan no se dejen vencer…¡si no olvídense para siempre de sus chicas!-grito Ragna.

-…no voy a perder a Arachnes..¡trueno oscuro!-dijo Desta y tiro su técnica hasta la portería contraria.

Aki salto y encima , debajo y a los lados de ella aparecieron unas espadas que produjeron un campo verde magnético en forma de rombo, que detuvo el tiro.

-..tsk…-se quejo Desta.

Ahora Guel tenia el balón

-..Arachnes..-dijo Guel

-..si..-entonces ambas saltaron y patearon el balón con una enorme fuerza , detrás de ellas apareció una grieta dimensional donde también aparecieron muchos meteoritos gigantes mientras que el balón estaba rodeado de una energía destructiva .

..¡ THE APOCALIPSIS!- gritaron las dos .

-¡endo!- dijeron todos.

-¡esta vez lo detendré , sea lo último que haga!¡OMEGA THE HANDA!-

Esta técnica definitiva detenido el tiro.

-..¡vamos chicos , es nuestra oportunidad!-grito Endo.

-…¡SII!.- gritaron todos

Desde entonces los chicos comenzaron a tener ventaja.

-..¡esto es por ti Rushe!¡ODIN SWORD!-grito Fidio haciendo su técnica que con ayuda del poder de la imitación del Azure , si logro entrar a la portería contraria

-..yo también.. esto va por ti Reina…¡RYUUSEI BLADE!.- el tiro de Hiroto también logro entra a la portería también ayudado por el poder del la imitación del Azure

Ahora los chicos tenían ventaja.

…parece que les has dado el falso Azure…¿verdad?..-se quejo Hazama

-¡exacto!...y pensabas que los iba a dejar sin refuerzos…ja ni que fuera tan estúpido….- dijo Ragna.

-…jajaja..esto es perfecto…jajajaj-dijo Hazama.

- tsk..esa maldita risa yo la conozco…¡¿que tramas Hazama?.-dijo Ragna muy enojado


	6. rescate , muchos besos

- tsk..esa maldita risa yo la conozco…¡¿que tramas Hazama?.-dijo Ragna muy enojado.

-¡ jajajaja si no pudieron ganarles a estos mocosos entonces…¡sirvan como sacrificio para el Azure!.dijo el con una macabra sonrisa

-¡sacrificio!- dijeron todos los chicos

-…y-ya veo…- dijo Aki.

-¡AKI!.-grito Endo preocupado

-…p-parece…que es n-nuestro final….-dijo Rika

-¡Rika que estas diciendo!-dijo Ichinose.

-n-no se le puede hacer nada…-dijo Keeve.

-a que te refieres Keeve…- dijo Midorikawa.

Ragna sabia perfectamente a que se refería

-¡maldito!..¡chicos cojan a las chica y no las suelten!.-ordeno Ragna

-¿eh?¿ por que dice eso?.- pregunto Suzuno

-¡JAJAJAJA ES DEMASIADO TARDE!- grito Hazama

. la espada que estaba en el caldero comenzó a brillar y hubo un enorme temblor todas las chicas cayeron en dirección al caldero de lava.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.-gritaron todas cuando comenzaron caer

-..¡chicos usen la técnica para salvar a las chicas, si no lo hacen a tiempo ellas morirán!.- dijo Ragna

-.¡SI!.-

Todos se concentraron y la piedra de la imitación del Azure comenzó a brillra

-¡ALAS FENIX!.-dijeron todos y les salieron unas alas azules a todos. Todos los chicos se tiraron al caldero a salvar a las chicas. Todas fueron salvadas por los chicos y la trajeron hasta tierra firme y estaban inconscientes.

-¡Rain despierta!.- dijo Suzuno moviéndola.

-¡An,An!.- dijo Nagumo tratando de despertarlas.

-¡QUE RAYOS INTENTABAS HACER CON ESO HAZAMA!.-grito muy molesto Ragna

-¡PUES REVIVIR A LA 13 UNIDAD, SI USABA A LOS RESIDENTES DEL AZURE NU-13 REVIVIRIA!.- dijo Hazama

-¡ Y QUE PLANEABAS CONROLAR AL MUNDO CON ELLA , SABES QUE SI ELLA REVIVIERA EL MUNDO SE SUMERJIRIA EN EL PEOR CAOS!- dijo Ragna

-¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAA DE ESO SE TRATA , EL MUNDO ESTARIA A MIS PIES!.-dijo Hazama riéndose con locura.

-además si intentas revivirla la destruiré,¡ al igual que a ti!.- dijo Ragna sacando su espada

-¡ ESTA VES NO DEJARE QUE ARRUINES MIS PLANES!.- dijo Hazama y con su poder creo una serpiente gigante que ataco a Ragna

-¡ENTRENADOR!.- todos estaban preocupados por Ragna

-¡ESCUCHEN ESCAPEN POR LA GRIETA DIMENCIONAL QUE AUN ESTA HABIERTA SI NO LO HACEN A TIEMPO SE CERRARA Y SE QUEDARAN ATRAPADOS AQUÍ, AHORA VAYANSE!.- ordeno Ragna mientras peleaba con Hazama.

-¡ Y que hay de usted entrenador!.- dijo Endo que tenia en sus brazos a Aki

-¡tengo una deuda pendiente con este tipo!…- dijo Ragna con una media sonrisa

-. No nos podemos ir sin usted entrenador...- dijo Kazemaru cargando en sus brazos a Reika

-…¡VAYANSE YA!- dijo Ragna

Entonces de tras de los chicos apareció Ninfa.

-..¿que haces tu aquí?..-Dijo Nagumo cargando An Han Hasuike

-…seguro viene a evitar que escapemos ..-dijo Ichinose que tenia en sus brazos a Rika

Ninfa sin decir palabras habrio una grieta dimensional donde se veía la ciudad Inazuma

-…váyanse…-dijo Ninfa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Ninfa

-¡eh..¿n-nos dejas ir?...-dijo sorprendido Endo

-..si..es lo mínimo que puedo hacer….por emendar mis errores ….ahora váyanse….- dijo Ninfa

-…gracias Ninfa-san..-dijo Endo sonriéndole.

Entonces todos se fueron a la ciudad Inazuma

-..supongo..que esto es lo que se siente cuando haces algo bueno….-dijo Ninfa.

-¡Entrenador Ragna!.-

Ragna seguía una batalla contra Hazama

-…jeje..nos volveremos a ver algún día Mocosos …sera mejor que las cuiden bien ..adios.-

Dijo mientras cerraba la grieta dimensional

-¡ENTRENADOR!.-

-no se preocupen...el no será derrotado tan Fácilmente…-dijo Ninfa adentro de la grieta dimensional

-¡¿Ninfa-san te quedaras allí?.- Dijo Endo.

-si…este es mi deber…adiós..chicos…-dijo Ninfa al fin mostrando una sonrisa mientras la grieta se cerraba, hasta que se cerró completamente

-¡NINFA-SAN!.-dijeron todos

ha ido…-dijo Endo , y poco a poco las chicas empezaron a despertar

-…p-pense que íbamos a morir..-dijo Toko al despertarse en los brazos de Tsunami.

-..¡ ¿toko estas bien?..-dijo Tsunami preocupado

-..s-si..creo…-dijo Toko un poco devil.

-no te voy a dejar Toko…-dijo este mientras la besa.

-…ah..t-te dije que no vinieras Kaze-kun…-dijo Reika.

-¡Reika-san..di lo que quieras yo no iba a dejarte morir ayi...- dijo Kazemaru, Reika simplemente le sonrio y ete la besa

-…¡Cariñin viniste por mi!.-dijo Rika abrazando a Ichinose

-..claro que si…-dijo Ichinose sonriendo , el se acerca y le da un besito en los labios

-.S-Sein..lo siento mucho…- dijo Guel muy triste

-….no digas nada mas…pero desde ahora no te quitare los ojos de encima…Guel…- dijo Sein

-..si..- dijo esta sonriendo mientras Sein la besaba

-…pido disculpas Desta…no estoy en posición para ser un demonio del ejercito Z…- dijo Arachnes muy molesta consigo misma.

-..ya cállate tonta…pero ni creas que te voy a dejar irte tan fácil…¿entendiste?..-dijo Desta con una sonrisa arrogante.

-..si..- y Desta la besa.

-..Fidio-kun..-dijo Rushe

-..Rushe…¿estas bien?...creí que te perdería…-dijo este mientras la miraba preocupado

-..no..yo siempre voy a estar contigo Fidio-kun…-dijo esta mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-Rushe…- este la besa suavemente.

-…G-Goenji…- dijo Natsumi sonrojada al ver que este la abrazaba protectoramente

-..¡natsumi!..que bueno que estas bien…-dijo Goenji

-…gracias por haberme salvado…seguramente ahora estuviera muerta…-dijo Natsumi sonriéndole

- ¡eso no lo digas ni en broma!…eres demasiado importante para mi…-dijo Goenji mientras la besaba

-…Suzuno-kun…-dijo Rain.

-..¡por dios no te puedo dejar sola un momento por que te secuestran!…no me vuelvas a dar un susto de esos…-dijo Suzuno un poco molesto.

-…lo siento mucho…- dijo Rain muy triste.

-…esta bien…desde ahora ire contigo a todas partes…- dijo Suzuno sonriéndole

-..si..Suzuno-kun…- dijo Rain sonriendo ,, y este la besa

-..n-no necesitaba tu ayuda Nagumo…-dijo An Hasuike volteando el rostro

-..¡que? ¡sabes ibas a morir ayi adentro!…-dijo este muy enfadado.

-..p-pero…- dijo An

-..¡callate eres muy molesta!...pero aun asi…eres la chica que amo…- dijo Nagumo mas molesto

-..N-Nagumo..- dijo esta sonrojada mientras este la besa

-..Mido-kun..-dijo Keeve sonriendo

-…Keeve…estaba muy preocupado por ti.- dijo este abrazándola

-…Mido-kun..gracias…-dijo esta mientras le sonreía , este la besa sin decir nada

-….que débil fui..debí darle una lección ese tipo…-Dijo Reina reprochándose

-…Reina…que bueno que estas bien…-Dijo Hiroto sonirendole

-…Hiroto…supogo que dbeo agradecerte por salvarme…gracias…-dijo esta volteando el rostro.

-….no tienes que agradecerme..de todos modos…tu eres lo mas importante para mi.

-¡p-pero que dices- pero fue callada por un beso de Hiroto y lentamente fue correspondiendo

-..Endo-kun… aunque no estaba en mi misma sabia que podrías ganar…gracias- dijo Aki osnriendo

-¡ por supuesto!...no podría dejarte jamás Aki…- dijo este mientras le sonreía

-..Endo-kun…- dijo Aki sonriéndole , Endo la besa.((DE VERDAD SI QUE HA HABIDO MUCHOS BESOS HOY O/O))

Derrepente las marcas de las chicas desaparecen

-…nosotras..¡somos libres!..-dijo Aki

* * *

><p><em>¡las chicas ya son libres! , bueno espero que les aya gustado , perdonen por la tradanza<em>


	7. adios Ragna , fin

-pero el entrenador Ragna…- dijo Endo preocupado por Ragna

- no te preocupes entrenador Ragna es muy fuerte y no perderá- dijo Goenji

- el tiene razón- dijo Sein cogiendo a Guel en brazos

- ¿Sein ya te vas?- dijo Endo

- si… tengo que volver con Guel , te agradezco tu ayuda , seguro que sin ustedes no hubiera podido recuperar a Guel- dijo sonriendo

- exactamente , yo también te agradezco por ayudarme a Recuperar a Arachnes- dijo Desta con Arachnes en brazos-…creo que sois lo único que pueden ser aliados del ejercito demonios z…-

-gracias Desta, Sein ustedes también nos ayudaron a recuperar a las chicas.- dijo Endo con una amplia sonrisa

Despues de eso los Desta y Sein se fueron con Guel y Arachnes , habían pasado dos días desde que rescataron a las chicas , las chicas ya se habían recuperado

-...¿sigues preocupado?..- pregunto Kidou a Endo

-….si…es que si no fuera por el entrenador Ragna, jamás hubieramos podido salvar a Aki y a las demas….- dijo Endo

-…bueno eso es cierto… pero que no se te olvide que es una persona fuerte….no creo que vaya a perder contra ese canalla…..-

-…..podría ser..pero ni siquiera le dimos las gracias….-contesto el capitán mirando su balón de futbol

-….¡¿las gracias por que?...- dijo Ragna a lo lejos y estaba acompañado de Ninfa

-…..¡entrenador ragna!...- Dijeron todos los jugadores corriendo hacia el

-…¡¿ que pensaron que perdería?..- dijo Ragna

-….¡claro que no!….- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-….Ninfa-san..- dijo Endo

-..hola…- dijo ella sonriendo

-…Ninfa me ayudo a salir de ese lugar..- dijo ragna

-..¡¿ y Hazama?- pregunto el capitán

-…el callo en el caldero y murió…- respondió Ragna

-…bueno….por un lado se lo merecía…pero no esperaba que muriera…- dijo Goenji

-…eso es cierto…- dijo Kazemaru

-…¡gracias entrenador Ragna, si no fuera por usted, no habríamos podidos salvar a las chicas, arigatou!- dijo Endo haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo ampliamente

-..vamos , no agradezcas tanto…- dijo el entrenador sonriendo

-..como diga entrenador-

-…ya no me digan entrenador porque ya no lo seré mas…- dijo Ragna

-¿Qué? ¿por que?- dijeron todos

-….mi deber era acabar con Hazama, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…- dijo Ragna

-…¡pero gracias a usted nos volvimos fuertes!…- dijo Endo

- pero quiero que entiendan una cosa…lo suyo es el Futbol soccer que tanto quieren…lo mio no es eso….- Dijo Ragna voltenadose

-…pero…-

- espero que seáis los campeones del Futbol , eso me aria sentir muy orgulloso – dijo para irse con Ninfa

-¡cuente con ello!- dijo el capitán muy emocionado

- ¡ah y una cosa!- dijo Ragna

- ¿que cosa?- dijeron todos

-…usen cond**es antes de tener s**o con las chicas o si no podrían meterse engraves problemas.– dijo el con una sonrisa entre malévola y picara

-¡ENTRENADOOOOOOOOR!- gritaron todos muy enfadados y mas rojos que unos tomates

-…¡JAJAJAJAJAJA adiós mosocos!…- dijo el con una sonrisa y se fue

-..por dios …- dijo Goenji mas colorado que nunca

-..pero aun asi le debemos mucho …– dijo el defensa

-..tienes razón Kazemaru…sin su ayuda nunca hubiera podido traer de regreso a Rushe- dijo Fidio ya que la pequeña Rushe estaba aferrada a su brazo

-..si todo se lo debemos a el..- dijo Ichinose que era abrazado por Rika

-…claro que si si no , no podría volver a estar con mi cariñin…- dijo Rika abrazando mas a Ichinose

-..Vamos Rika que lo vas a asfixiar …- Dijo Kazemaru con una gotita en la sien

-…venga déjala que Rika no va a entender..- dijo Reika

-…esta bien…-

-Endo ,voy a regresar a Italia con Rushe…es que vine a esta ciudad para rescatarla..pero debemos volver….- dijo Fidio

-…es verdad , yo debo volver a estados unidos, pero esta vez me llevare a Rika para asegurarme de que no la vuelvan a secuestrar..- dijo Ichinose

-¡¿ de verdad?- dijo Rika con un gran brillo en los ojos

-..si-

- Nosotros también tenemos que regresar a Fire Dragons – dijeron Suzuno y Nagumo que tenían al lado a Rain y a An

-..esta bien lo entiendo…¡espero que nos volvamos a ver chicos¡- dijo Endo con una amplia sonrisa

Despues de eso ellos se fueron de la ciudad Inazuma , y la paz volvió a reinar

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em> y bien...¿ como estubo?, nonito , regular , insipido ,feo , diganme que les parecio en un Reviews , besos ,ya-ne ^^<em>


End file.
